This isn't Howard's room
by not-a-cop
Summary: Back again with another randy/heidi one-shot. Injured, sleepy and in need of a fix up randy goes to howards room to get himself cleaned up, but he probably should have taken a better look at which room he was jumping into exactly.


**A VERY NICE REVIEWER TOLD ME SOME FLATTERING COMMENTS, SOO AWWW THANKS HE/SHE ALSO SUGGESTED I DO MORE FULL-ON STORIES AND STOP DOIN ONE-SHOTS, AND THE ONLY LOGICAL WAY TO REPLY TO THAT IS TO DO MORE ONE SHOTS HAHAHAhahaHAHAhaHA NO BUT SERIOUSLY I LITERALLY CANNOT DO A FULL-ON, MY BRAIN IS LITERALLY INCAPABLE OF THAT, SO SORRY BRA.**

**SOOOO HUUP ANOTHER ****RANDY/HEIDI**** ONE-SHOT IT IS**

**GOT AN IDEA AND THOUGHT I'D SHARE.**

* * *

><p>"Youch!" Randy Cunningham was currently yelling words that could not describe how much pain he was in.<p>

'Gotta get to Howards room, and get patched up' he thought to himself, as he stumbled dizzy and disoriented on the roof of the Weinerman home, his dizziness and pain was due to the bleeding claw gashes that were racked on his chest. He had just survived an intense battle with a giant robotic bat, which attacked the night staff at school (like who attacks a school at night?! Lucky for them Randy had some overdue projects to work on), Mcfist probably figuring the ninja would be too tired to be able to defeat it, While Randy did defeat the bat but his tiredness did let him slip up and get some shnasty scars. He needed to be fixed up and Howard was oh so familiar with that, after all the times he had to helped apply some first aid to randy after almost all of his life threatening battles.

He stumbled down to a tree branch across Howard's window, vaguely noting that it looked different, but he was in too much pain to question it now. He removed his mask and jumped in.

"Buddy, had a wonk fight…gonna need you to patch me up" he said at the dark figure in the unlit room while taking off his shirt wincing when exposing his wounds.

The lights turned on and instead of Howard's usual room he was met with…pink? And instead of Howard he came face to face with Heidi?!

"Woah?! What the juice are you doing here Andy?" screamed Heidi.

"This isn't what it looks like!" said Randy covering up his chest wincing again when he touched his wounds.

Heidi instantly noticed and ran to his side.

"What the juice are you okay? wha-what happened to you?" she said , beginning to freak out at how much blood there was.

"It's nothing, I'm fine" he said under a smile that was obviously fake.

"You are not fine! You need the hospital, I'm calling my mom and dad, MOM-"she stopped when randy covered her mouth with his hands.

"Heidi you can't tell them, You can't call a hospital, No one can know about this, I can't tell you either Heidi, I just need you not to tell, please?" he looked into her eyes and moved his hands down to hers, he held them firmly hoping she'd agree.

"Okay" she said reluctantly.

They both looked down at their hands and let go immediately, it felt...weird for both of them, not the hand holding, that actually wasn't so bad, it was weird because they didn't find it repulsive to hold each other's hands.

"Well if we can't tell anyone, what are we gonna do about…this" she said gesturing to his wounds.

"Is Howard here?"

"No he's sleeping over at Cousin Vic's"

"Oh wonk I forgot"

"So Howard knows about these wounds?"

"Yeah….He helps patch me up; I can't tell you any more than that"

"Fine"

"Do you know how, Heidi?"

"What? No, I don't eve-look you need a hospital"

"No, no hospitals, you'll do fine, plus I'm durable and I heal quick if I do say so my-ouch!" Randy said grabbing his chest.

Heidi reached for him, but he held up his hand signalling her to stop.

"Heidi, there should be a first aid kit in Howard's room under his bed, can you go get it" he said.

She nodded and took her leave.

Randy began looking around her room while he waited for Heidi to return, he never realized but he hasn't been in her room in a _long_ time. Everything was varying degrees of pink, poster were hung up on the walls of boy bands, some torn down, specifically of a former British artist now turned everyday nerd Levandar Hart.

"I got it" Heidi declared as she entered the room. "I need you to walk me through this"

"Of course I will" Randy replied reassuringly. "Okay first grab some of those gauzes and wrap them around till they form a clump…."

She followed his instructions, and rolled the gauze until it was half as thick as her hand.

"….now press it against my scars to stop the bleeding _gently"_ he continued.

She did as she was told but caused Randy to yelp and she withdrew her hands immediately.

"I SAID GENTLY NOT SHOVE IT IN THERE LIKE A SHOOB!"

"LOOK I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN, OKAY!"

"OKAY, okay let's just try that again _GENTLY" _he emphasized the word 'gently'.

This time she did carefully and applied pressure to stop the bleeding.

"How long do I have to do this?" Heidi asked.

"Just until the bleeding stops" Randy replied.

Things were quiet for a bit, until Heidi realized she was technically feeling up Randy's chest, her face started heating up. She suddenly could feel his muscle definition, now he wasn't exactly ripped, but more like his body had built up muscles that were more suited for an athlete rather than a body builder.

"Heidi, your hand is shaking?" Randy asked.

Her hand shot off his chest; she then tucked a loose hair behind her ear. "M-my hand was just getting tired". 'Stop that! Why does my face feel weird, I can't be feeling like this for ughhh Randy' she thought to herself.

"Lucky the bleeding stopped before you let go, now you have to clean the wounds" he said.

"I have to touch your chest even more?!" she said frustrated and a little excited, it was an odd mix.

"Don't say it like that!" Randy replied now his face heating up. "Just…just go get some clean water and some mild soap"

She left again.

"Touch my chest even more" he mumbled to himself. "Who says that about their brother's biffer?"

Heidi came back with a bottle of water and some mild soap.

"Okay so rinse my cuts so they don't get infected" he told her. "This will hurt me but keep going, then use the soap then rinse again"

She began; she noticed he did wince a bit when the cool water touched his wounds. She went slower when cleaning her hands moving over his body slowly, her face began heating up again, but when she looked at his face the same had begun happening to him. It was weird, she had no problem with looking at Randy's body when they were kids, same with touching, but he just seemed different now, the kind of different that was making her feel things she wasn't supposed to feel for her little brother's best friend.

"*cough* sooooo…, you ever play grave puncher?" Randy said trying to break the nauseating silence.

"No" Heidi said one eyebrow raised, her face in a deadpan expression.

"Oh"

The silence continued again, But Randy would not give up.

"Did I ever tell you the story of mudfart?" Randy said.

Heidi raised her eyebrows, her interest piqued. "No"

"Well….."

[One story later]

"…and the ninja was never heard from again" Randy finished.

"No, no way" Said Heidi clearly amused by his story. "The ninja can't be beat just like that, he's too bruce"

"Haha true that"

"Any more stories?"

"Well you weren't there, so how about the night of the halloweenja"

And the teens spent most of the night telling each other stories.

The more Heidi heard about Randy's unusual adventures she noticed something in all of them, whether it was him trying to distract the demon dogs during the second time the sorceress attacked(which she herself was part of), or when he rallied everyone together to fight the halloweenja, or even just making sure everything was right between him and Levandar hart by sacrificing his only chance at playing at Greg's gamehole in front of a crowd, he would always downplay his acts of kindness and bravery as no big deal, she considered that maybe he was lying to give himself a better image, but she recalled that he had always been this way since he was a kid. He always put others above himself, and when he did mess-up which he did a lot, he would always own up to them and take responsibility. To her he was always just this dorky kid, but she had never hung out with him enough to see if that had changed, and yes he was still extremely dorky but also something else.

"Oh wonk I didn't even notice that we were done cleaning my wounds" Randy said.

"Oh" said Heidi, as she let go.

"Okay now you're gonna have to add some of that antibiotic cream in the first aid kit there" Randy said. "Then you're going to have to put some bandages on me"

She rubbed the cream on his wounds, and then began wrapping the bandages.

"You know, you're a lot different then I remember" she said as she continued to wrap the bandages around Randy.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Randy said puzzled. "I'm the same as I've always have been"

"No, back in middle school you acted more like an immature shoob than you do now, that means something happened when you started high school, does it have something to do with all the wounds you have?"

"….."

"Yeah, yeah, you can't tell me" she grumbled.

"You know what I can tell you thought, Heidi?"

"What?"

"How many times I've said mudfart"

"No"

"I've said mudfart 65 times"

"Stop it you shoob!" she would never admit it, but that story really did get to her.

"Well I guess I've said it 66 times now, better not say it anymore, yup better not say mu-" Randy couldn't finish because Heidi covered his mouth with her hands.

They both looked at each other for a few seconds before Randy started laughing into Heidi's hand, which caused Heidi to start laughing too. They were laughing so hard that Heidi lost her balance and fell on randy.

"Oh my juice! Randy I am so sorr-" she stopped when she noticed how close their faces were, their foreheads were basically touching.

"You….you got my name right" Randy said, Heidi's closeness sending his brain into overdrive, he could feel her breath, he could smell it too, it reminded him of strawberries.

"I've always know your name Randy" she replied, Heidi couldn't keep lying to herself, she couldn't keep seeing randy as just some kid now, she could see it in his eyes, the boy was mature far more mature than she ever could have expected. And it wasn't just his eyes, now that she could get a better look at him, his face was different, he had lost the roundness in his chin from when he was a kid, his features had developed and he was actually kind of….cute?

"The-the bandages, are you done?" Randy asked stuttering.

"What? Oh-oh yeah" Heidi replied, removing herself from randy and playing with her hair.

"w-well I'm gonna head home no-Ouch"

"Oh no you're gonna have to stay here, you can leave tomorrow"

"But I can't stay on the couch, your parents might get mad at you because I didn't tell them I'd be sleeping over"

"Well I guess you'll have to sleep here on my bed, you are injured"

"Then where will you sleep"

"On my bed…." Heidi's face became as red as a tomato; you could practically see steam rising from her heated face. "I-I mean we did that all the time as kids"

"Are you sure you're cool with that" Randy said his own face almost as red as hers.

"Yeah, b-besides it not like we see each other in _that_ way, right?"

"Right"

"Okay"

They both climbed into bed and faced away from each other. If eithers parents found out they could get a grounding of a lifetime.

Both teens thought they'd be too nervous to fall asleep, until Heidi heard light breathing. She turned around to see Randy already asleep and with a smile she hit the hay as well.

When morning came Heidi woke up first, overnight they had changed positions with her cuddling into Randy's chest, she considered freaking out and pushing him off, but she figures she should just stay where she is to avoid hitting his wounds, at least that's what she told herself.

She went back to sleep deciding to deal with this situation later when Randy wakes up. A thought came into her mind as she doze off again, _'Couldn't one of us have slept in Howard's room'_

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH YESS DONE<strong>

**AGAIN I'D DO MORE FULL-ON'S IF I COULD BUT I CANT AHHHH WELLL.**


End file.
